


acquired

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [97]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria reaches for more and more, and Leon provides.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	acquired

Gloria hasn’t been able to calm her pulse the entire night. She is rarely able to calm her pulse whenever she is alone with Leon, which is pretty frequently, now that the two of them are dating. That statement alone is almost impossible to believe, no matter how much time she may spend with him. After spending years admiring him from afar and then admiring him up close, Gloria never would have thought he would end up admiring her in return.

But now Leon says he likes her, and Leon wants to be her boyfriend. Now, she spends a lot more time with him alone than she did when she just had a crush on him, and even though conversation comes more naturally to her than it used to, and even though she is starting to adjust to the blinding smile that he flashes her over the simplest things, she still has a hard time calming her nerves around him, and she knows exactly why that is.

Leon is incredibly affectionate, never holding back from that side of himself, and that makes it difficult to ignore the sorts of feelings his acts of affection create in her. She shares her first kiss with him, and it is the first of many that follow, and he can never seem to get enough of her. Between casual touches here and there where a touch might not be necessary, to crushing hugs that seem to set her body on fire, she finds it harder and harder to ignore just how much she wants him.

Being so close to someone as good looking as him has never been easy. Before she ever thought there was a chance of anything happening between the two of them, she was caught up in her desires, spending many a late night trying to work out this frustration, only to give up eventually, frustrated that nothing seemed to work. Sometimes, if she was really lucky, she would experience some relief from her frustrations, but it never felt like it was enough, and she always seemed to be reaching for more.

The more time that she spent around Leon, the worse her need became, and now that they are together, now that she can’t avoid his touch, now that he sometimes kisses her until she is out of breath, there is nothing that she can do about the heat that he has started up in her. Any relief that she may have been able to achieve in the past eludes her now, and though she would have thought having more material to work with, knowing what his kiss felt like, would help her, it only does the opposite.

She is left burning each time he kisses her goodnight, and sleeps less and less the longer the two of them are together. Any time they are alone, she can’t stop her heart from pounding, a mixture of her excitement and her nerves, as she fears discovery, worried that he might somehow be able to tell just by looking at her. She is not sure how she is supposed to go about hiding it, and therefore has no idea if she is doing anything right.

Even more than that, she has no idea if she should try  _ not _ to hide it. The two of them  _ are _ dating, after all, and Leon has had no qualms about being physical with her so far. He has kissed her without fuss, making first move after first move, so would he really be opposed to taking things further? It may be hard for her to imagine, but he  _ must _ want her, if he is willing to go so far as to date her. But, at the same time, he has made so many first moves that she would think, if he really wanted her, that he would do something about it himself.

Would he really leave it all up to her to decide to make a move, to know  _ when _ to make a move? Or would he take things into his own capable hands, seducing her with his kiss and with his touch, with his words? Leon always seems to know just what to say, so she finds it hard to believe that, if he really wanted her, that he would have a hard time coming out and saying it.

She searches for signs in what he does, wondering if she might not be too naive to pick up on things. Maybe he has been trying to tell her for a long time, and she is oblivious because of her lack of experience. That would not surprise her, but at the same time, if he is hiding signs in his words, then he is doing a pretty good job of hiding them. She doubts that even she would be so dense as to miss it once she was looking carefully, so at the end of it all, Gloria has no idea what she is supposed to do.

Her desires continue to distract her, her lust making it more and more difficult to adjust to being by his side, and any time spent alone with him is time spent anxious that she is missing out on something, or that there is nothing to miss out on, and that if she isn’t careful, he will pick up on how pathetically horny she is, and won’t know what to make of that.

Should she make a move, or would that be too much? Is he going to do anything, or is he waiting for her, or is he just not interested? These questions fill her mind nearly constantly, and all the while, she is unable to think of a single answer. Alone with Leon, her heart races and she can hardly think straight, nerves and arousal mingling in a dangerous combination that leaves her a wreck, unable to concentrate and barely able to converse at all.

All evening, her pulse has been beyond her control, and she curses herself for feeling like this now, when she should finally be used to being alone with him. She should know that there is nothing to feel nervous about, and that clamming up might just give him the wrong idea, and make him think that she is no longer interested. If she isn’t careful, then Leon will notice that she is feeling off, and he may ask what the problem is, and if he does, she will not know how to explain herself.

“Gloria?” asks Leon, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she is horrified to realize that she has spaced out. He must have said something to her and waited for a response, while she sat there stressing about not letting him figure out that there was something on her mind. Now he definitely knows that she is distracted, and she forces a smile, hoping that she can talk her way out of this one.

“Huh? Sorry, I was just…” She waves a hand, not finishing her sentence, hoping that he does not ask.

“Distracted?” he asks. “I could kind of tell. If there’s something on your mind, you know you can just say it.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing major, I was just distracted. Like you said.” She hopes that he will accept that and move on, but instead, he leans in closer, a strange smile on his face, one that does not make her situation any easier to deal with.

“I know the feeling, honestly. Lately, you’ve had me  _ really  _ distracted, Gloria.” It isn’t just his smile, either. His tone of voice, his entire demeanor, have both shifted, until she has a feeling that it is not simply coincidental, and that he is doing this on purpose, trying to make it harder for her to hide what is really going on.

“I…” And, of course, now it is impossible for her to think of anything to say.

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about Gloria? The same thing that I have?” he asks, and she wishes that he would just put it into words, so that she did not have to wonder. She has a feeling that there is nothing to wonder about, and that everything he says is intentional and deliberate, but without one of them saying it, it is impossible to know for sure, and she definitely doesn’t think  _ she _ will be the one to say it tonight.

“I think so,” she finally says, in a very small voice.

“You know, we’ve been together long enough now that you can say whatever you want to, you don’t have to worry about what I’m gonna think,” says Leon. As she feared, he is urging her to be the one to say it. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I’m not going to know what it is.”

“Can’t you just guess?” she tries. She is only stalling, rather than being honest, because getting up the nerve to say this is a lot harder than he must realize.

“If I guess and end up hurting you, wouldn’t that just be worse?” he replies, and though she can’t argue with that, she finds herself growing more and more frustrated. She has wanted him for so long that she can’t stand it now, and has spent so many nights craving more and more, reaching beyond what she achieves each time, always craving more and more.

Now, he is teasing her with the possibility of even more, what she has wanted all along, but he won’t give it to her unless she demands it for herself. But she would rather let Leon be the one making the demands, and she wonders why he can’t see that. All this time, she has waited for him to make a move instead of doing it herself, because she wants him to be the one to take control, and to ease this ache that she has not been able to handle on her own.

All she has to do is speak up, but she hesitates on the words, and he waits patiently, and she does not want to have to wait anymore. If speaking will not work, then she is just going to have to find another way to get him to understand what she wants. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him in so that she can kiss him, and hard enough and furiously enough for him to have no doubt about what it is that she is asking of him.

Leon responds to her with enthusiasm, grabbing hold of the back of her head as he returns her kiss, pushing her back a bit. She feels the familiar flame of lust beginning to blaze out of control, and desperately hopes that this was enough to get her point across to him, and that he wants what she wants, because otherwise, she is not sure how she will ever calm down from this.

When he finally breaks the kiss, his eyes feel like they could burn right through her, and Gloria has a hard time meeting his gaze. She can hardly sit still now, her breath ragged and face warm, probably flushed. Honestly, she feels warm all over, and she would be surprised if he could not tell from just one look how unbearably turned on she is. She wants more, she wants everything, and this time, she is not sure if she will be able to hold back.

“God, you look so good right now,” he breathes. “You make it really hard to control myself, you know?”

“I don’t…” She swallows. “I don’t want you to control yourself, Leon, I…”

“If that’s what you wanted, then you know you could have just said so,” he teases. “But now that you  _ have _ said so...I  _ definitely _ won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

He hasn’t moved his hand from behind her head the entire time that he’s spoken to her, and now, he pulls her into another kiss, hasty at first, then slowing down, growing gentle as he goes. It isn’t the first time he has allowed one of their kisses to get this heated, but knowing what waits on the other side makes this kiss seem all the more different, and Gloria quickly loses herself in her passion.

Finally, she has nothing more to hold back from him, because he knows what she wants, and wants it as well. After waiting so long for more, she finally feels close to reaching what she wants. All along, she has known that only Leon could hope to satisfy her.

His hands start to move while he kisses her, pushing her sweater off so that he leaves her in only her dress, and then, his hand pushes up and under the dress, and Gloria squirms when she feels his warm hand on her skin. His hand is so much bigger than hers, and it feels so different to have someone touching her. Leon pushes his hand under her bra, fondling one of her breasts, and she gasps into his kiss, overwhelmed by even the slightest of touches from him.

When he begins toying with her nipple, she is left so breathless that she has to break the kiss, pulling back to gasp and whimper for him. Leon gives her his winning smirk and says, “You really like that, huh? I always figured you’d be pretty sensitive…”

But just as soon as he has figured out how much she likes it, he stops, and Gloria whines without meaning to, left cold as his hand suddenly pulls away. She doesn’t mean to behave so shamelessly, but she wants him so badly now that for him to stop for even a moment feels torturous to her.

“It’s alright, baby,” he replies, his even tone almost soothing. “I’m just gonna get you out of those clothes, alright? And me, too.” True to his word, he helps her out of her dress and her underwear, and she is so needy now, so distracted by her desire, that she barely has time to register the fact that he has never seen her naked before. Ordinarily, she would be so nervous that she couldn’t move, but now, she is so needy that it does not bother her.

And she might have felt strange seeing him for the first time, but instead she just feels hungry, watching intently as he undresses for her, leaving her even more desperate for his touch, for all of him. Gloria has never wanted anything more than Leon in this moment, and he must be able to tell, the smile on his face soft yet cocky, because he  _ knows _ that she needs him.

He could tease her like this forever, but instead he returns to her, pulling her into another kiss and reaching for her other breast as he does. It feels so good that she can quickly lose herself in it again, but she has to admit that it does not feel like enough. As much as she loves it, she needs even more now, driven crazy by her own impatience and the heat between her legs. She finds that she can’t sit still while he kisses her, and that she wants him to touch her even more, to try and mimic what she does to herself. If his hands feel so different on her body already, she can only imagine how much better his touch will feel there.

But he kisses her so fiercely that she is not able to tell him this, and all she can do is squirm to try and alleviate the nagging pressure, and hope that he will get the hint and understand what she needs. And then, as if reading her mind, or at least picking up on her hint, his other hand moves down, between her legs, and she cries out into his kiss, feeling as though she could  _ actually _ start to cry, just from how much she needed it.

When Leon fingers her, just as she’d thought, it feels entirely different than when she fingers herself, sending shocks of pleasure up and down her spine, until her legs feel weak and she is grateful that she isn’t standing up anymore, because she’s sure that she would have collapsed by now. He manages all three tasks perfectly, kissing her, teasing her nipple, and working his fingers inside of her, until he has worked her into a frenzy, pathetic and needy, and with him the only one who can make it all better.

Perhaps Leon does not understand just how badly she needs him, because otherwise she can’t imagine he would take it all so slowly. Does he not realize that the more he teases her and the more he draws it out, the more fierce her lust becomes? She understands that, because it is her first time, he feels the need to take things slow and be gentle with her, but her desires have built up so much now that she doesn’t think she can stand another moment of taking things slow, or of allowing Leon to be gentle with her.

Gloria wants more, just as she always does, always left reaching for that much more than she is given.

When Leon finally breaks the kiss, she is left breathless, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath so that she can speak, so that she can beg him for what she wants, because by now, her shyness has entirely melted away. The frenzy he has left her in leaves no room for such things, after all.

“You seem like you’re ready,” he murmurs, not making it a question. She’s glad, because there is no question in it, and she still feels too breathless to properly answer. Instead, she can only nod for him, and she does, just in case he decides to wait for an answer from her.

He eases Gloria onto her back so that he can climb on top of her, spreading her legs once he has. Gloria tries not to go tense as Leon presses against her, keeping her breath even as he pushes down, sinking into her. When she relaxes, and with all that Leon did for her, it is all much easier than she expected, and she soon finds herself moaning as he fits himself inside of her. Leon matches her sounds, a relaxed look coming over his face as he fills her, keeping things slow and steady so that she has enough time to grow used to him.

It is not entirely without pain, but she is able to handle it all easily with the way he does things, and the pleasure soon far outweighs it. This is what she has needed, what she has reached for and reached for, and never had a chance of obtaining on her own. Leon was the one to start this fire in her, always leaving her needy and frenzied, and has made it so only he could help her. Whether intentional or not, that’s how it’s been for so long, and now Gloria finds herself arching her back for him, trying to draw him deeper, begging him for more without saying a word.

Though he responds to her with a thrust, he soon settles into a steady, easy rhythm that, while it does the trick, she still somehow finds it  _ lacking _ , in a way that she is not sure she could probably describe, even if her speech were not already reduced entirely to pathetic moans. At first, his slow and gentle pace was just what she needed to ease her way into it, but now she’s eased in and she finds herself in the same situation she always finds herself in. She wants  _ more _ , and once again finds herself reaching, even with Leon.

She wraps her arms around him, her fingers digging into his back, clawing at him as she loses herself to her frenzy, whimpering and working her hips up. Leon jerks his hips in response to any movement she makes, and she tries to set her own pace, something faster, something more rough, until she has her legs wrapped around him as well, pulling him down against her, allowing him no escape. Her moans turn to whines as she bucks her hips against Leon’s, torn between trying to catch her breath so that she can tell him what she wants, and continuing to give in to her lust.

Trying for both at once, she manages to cry out, “P-please…” Her voice is breathy and broken, but at least coherent enough that he can understand what she is saying.

“What is it?” he asks, his own voice a bit more steady than hers.

“I-I want…” she gasps. “I want... _ more _ .”

“More, huh?” he murmurs, and with that, he increases his pace again, his hips rocking with each thrust. Gloria cries out to encourage him, to beg him for even more. The more she cries out, the more he answers her, until his pace is hectic, and finally, she feels that he is giving her what she needs.

Finally, she does not feel like she has to keep reaching for more, and with each rough thrust, she is pushed closer and closer to the edge. He has teased her so close so many times tonight, and now, she is is not going to be able to hold back, and she doesn’t want to.

Soon enough, it is difficult to even keep up with Leon’s pace, the two of them falling out of sync, and Gloria writhes beneath him, letting him have his way with her. She becomes more and more hazy, losing herself entirely in the moment, just letting the pleasure, and even the slight pain that comes from this rough treatment, wash over her in waves.

Her cries are entirely incoherent, with her losing her ability to communicate anything other than desperate moans, and in return, Leon grunts with each rough thrust, soon losing himself in this as well, his control slipping away as he joins Gloria in giving it all up to pleasure. Their voices mingle, the room filled only with their moans and the sound of skin against skin, Leon driving into her, each thrust with more force than the last, until he has pushed her to her very limit.

Gloria’s voice breaks as she screams for him, and he is hardly able to make out the sound of his name coming from her lips as she is wracked with the spasms of her orgasm. Her mind goes entirely blank for a moment, coming harder than she ever has before, a feeling more intense than anything she has ever known. She is only vaguely aware of Leon giving in as well, no longer bothering to hold back since she is not able to either, and the two of them are left in the throes of their shared passion.

When Gloria finally begins to come to, recovering and relaxing into the afterglow, she finds that her body relaxed on its own, allowing Leon to pull out and roll off of her, laying beside her. Still panting, he pulls her up against him, hugging her close. They’re both slick with sweat, and probably too hot to really cuddle each other, but that doesn’t stop them.

After a moment, he says, “So. I had no idea you liked it so rough.”

“Neither did I,” she replies, hoping that he doesn’t notice her blush. But Leon just chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

“Well, that’s just fine by me,” he replies. “However you like it, I’m sure I can manage it. Have to keep you satisfied, after all.”

And for the first time in what feels like forever, she  _ is _ satisfied, having finally gotten what she needed. Snuggling closer to him, she murmurs, “Believe me, I don’t think we’re going to have any problems with that.”

“Glad to hear it,” Leon replies, and although she can’t see his face from this angle, she can easily imagine his proud smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
